Two hormonal doctors, one Scottish nurse
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: How will Jonny survive on Darwin with Jac and Mo being pregnant? It's following on from tonight's episode (contra mundum)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, but I really need to express my happiness about tonight's episode. Her smile at the end :D**

Mo came out of the toilets and looked over at Jonny. He was sitting at the nurses station, staring at his pregnant boss who was in the chair opposite him, facing away and unaware that he was staring at her. She took a deep breath before she walked over to them.

"Um, Jonny, can I have a word please? In private?" Mo asked nervously. Jonny snapped out of his trance on Jac and looked up at Mo who didn't look like her normal cheery self.

"Yeah, sure." Jonny smiled worryingly.

Jonny followed Mo who walked out into the stairwell. She looked down the staircase to make sure the coast is clear and looked at Jonny.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything." Jonny said kindly.

"Nothing's wrong I just... I know that this isn't great timing because of Jac... But I-I thought that I should tell you as soon as I knew because I only just found out that... I'm pregnant." Mo whispered as she broke off eye contact with Jonny and looked at the floor.

"And, are you going to, keep it?" Jonny asked slowly.

"I don't think I could go through having a... A..."

"Mo, it's fine. I know what you mean. Who's the dad?"

"It was a one night stand." Mo replied.

"How far gone?"

"Nearly twelve weeks."

"And you only just found out?" He joked hysterically.

"Well I just thought I was late because I was stressed!" Mo said happily.

"Sorry, where are my manners? Congratulations!" Jonny shouted as he engulfed Mo into a hug. After a few minutes, Jonny let go of Mo and groaned.

"For Christ sake. Now I've got to deal with you and Naylor being hormonal!"

**Please let me know what you think, I am soooo happy about tonight's episode so I decided that I'd write this! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Still on the stairwell...

"Well, when're you going to tell Jac? because I'm sure she'll be most pleased." He joked.

"Well, you might as well tell everyone." Mo sighed.

"Me? Why me?"

"You did it for Jac, you can do it for me." Mo stated.

"Oh great, ordering me about already. That's just fantastic." He joked as he walked through the doors onto the ward.

"Can I have your attention ladies and gents I have an important announcement to make." Jonny shouted as he clapped his hands together. Jac who was sitting at the nurses station with Elliot behind her hoped he wasn't announcing about their baby's CDH. Mo stood behind the array of nurses looking at Jonny and tried to hide behind them.

"I should probably get a job doing this but anyway, I would like to announce on behalf of Miss Maureen Effanga, that she is having a baby!" He shouted happily. Jac, who had been trying to ignore the Scottish imbecile, immediately shot her eyes to look up at Jonny. All the nurses turned around to look at Mo who was slightly embarrassed but still smiling.

"Now you've got some competition for moodiest cow in the hospital!" Jonny joked as he looked at Jac. She glared at him in return, abruptly stood up and walked to her office. Jonny glanced at Mo before he followed Jac.

"Go away Jonny." Jac snapped as soon as she sat down at her desk.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong! Only the fact that she's going to go and have a healthy pregnancy, everything's going to go fine for her and then there's me. And i'll either be grieving or watching our little girl in an incubator fighting for her life, when you go off to help Mo with her baby. You're going to leave me for her Jonny admit it." Jac snapped.

This was the first time that Jonny realised that Jac was acknowledging their baby's condition. She was upset, he could tell and maybe the timing of Mo's pregnancy wasn't great, but it would settle down soon. He hoped.

* * *

One week later, 8am

Jac was sitting at the nurses station on the computer when Mo quickly walked past her. Jac gave out a terribly evil yet cheeky smile as she watched her run to the toilets with her hand over her mouth. Jonny saw both Mo running and Jac's grin so he walked passed the nurses station towards Mo.

"You really are an evil bitch aren't you?" Jonny joked as he entered the female toilets. Jac immediately became upset. When she had morning sickness, Jonny had only laughed at her or made jokes. Not come running after her.

Jac could feel the angry tears building up in her eyes as she saw Jonny guide Mo out of the bathroom and towards the staff room. But Jonny once again noticed Jac's emotions.

"What's wrong?" Jonny asked kindly as he and a silent Mo stopped in front of the nurses station.

"You're so loving when Maureen is ill aren't you? Only when it was me it was all fun and games."

"Oh Jac I was only joking." Jonny tried to reason with her.

"Yeah well it's a bit late to say that now isn't it?" Jac snapped as she got up and stormed/waddled quickly to her office, slamming the door behind her. Mo glared at him and walked towards the staff room leaving a frustrated and exhausted Jonny in the middle of the ward.

He was shattered from putting up with them, and it had only been a week since Mo had found out that she too was pregnant.

* * *

1 hour later...

Jac had just come out of the theatre and as she entered her office and turned the light on, she found a sleeping Mo on the sofa which Jac was going to catch a quick nap on. Jac stormed out of her office and dragged Jonny by the ear from the nurses station to the doorway of her office now.

"Get her out of my office now!" Jac shouted which made Mo stir as Jonny was rubbing his ear. She fluttered her eyelids as Jac stood towering above her, her bump at mo's eye line

"What?" Mo asked groggily and confused.

"Get out now." Jac shouted again as Elliot appeared in the doorway.

"No no no, Mo you can stay there." Elliot said softly. Mo didn't need telling twice so she turned on her sides facing away from the others and tried to get some more rest.

"Well where am I supposed to- supposed to... Do my work?" Jac asked, she wanted to sleep on the sofa but she didn't want them know that. Jonny however already got the hint.

"Try the oncall room." Jonny whispered to Jac.

"No, the oncall room's occupied, that's why I came in here." Mo said sleepily.

"Well I'll leave you three to it, I'm due theatre." Elliot said as he left smirking. He found it funny that the two were so hormonal and that Jonny was always stuck in the middle of them.

"Mo, I'm more tired than you, this is my office, so out." Jac demanded sternly.

"You're more tired yeah? I've been up the last few nights puking my guts up Jac, I haven't sleep more than two hours in a row." Mo stated as she angrily sat up; she clearly wasn't going to be able to sleep but she still sat in the middle of the sofa so that Jac couldn't claim it.

"Yeah well I haven't sleep for a full night for the last two months. And the last two weeks, I've been up every hour peeing and I've got a bloody back ache like a 90 year old." Jac moaned.

"Right, Mo you sleep there, Jac you come with me." Jonny said as he stepped in between the two doctors. Mo easily laid back down again and got comfortable which Jonny guided an angry Jac out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing? That's my office so I have priority." Jac stated though she only realised how pathetic she sounded after saying it.

"Yeah well, she can have the sofa, you can have an actual bed." Jonny suggested as he guided Jac to the bay furthest away from the nurses station that was rarely ever used.

They entered the room and Jac got onto the bed and laid on her side facing away from Jonny. Jonny grabbed a pillow from the second bed in the room. He lifted up on of Jac's feet slightly and put the pillow between Jac's legs.

"What are you doing?" Jac queried, she jut wanted to be left alone.

"It might help with the back ache, and this," Jonny said as he began rubbing his thumbs in circular motions behind Jac's shoulder blades through her scrub shirt, "is to help you relax." Jonny slowly made his way lower into her back and Jac groaned slightly, getting softer and softer until she slipped into a deep sleep.

Jonny smirked at his work as he quietly left the room, leaving the consultant to rest and the registrar had already fallen asleep in the consultant's office. Bt how long would it last?

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** This carries on York the last chapter, and just to make it clear, Jac is 22 weeks pregnant and Mo is 13 weeks pregnant**.

"Jonny, where's Jac? I need her in theatre now." Elliot stated as he stood in the nurses station.  
"She's sleeping in bay 7." Jonny stated, he didn't even bother to look up off of the screen.  
"Mo?" Elliot queried.  
"Asleep in the office."  
"Right well, Jac's better for the job, can you go and wake her up and send her to theatre one please." Elliot said as he headed to theatre. Jonny was left facing waking up a pregnant and tired Jac Naylor.

* * *

He quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. Jonny knelt down in front of Jac and gently stroked her arm.  
"Jac... Jac... Come on wake up you're at work." Jonny said softly. As Jac woke up she looked into Jonny's eyes then quickly looked away.  
"Sorry but Elliot wants you in theatre." Jonny said softly as he stood up and held his hands out to help her up. Surprisingly, Jac reached up, took his hands and he pulled her to her feet.  
"What theatre?" Jac asked as she stretched her arms out in front of her.  
"One." Jonny stated and Jac brushed past him as she headed for theatre.

* * *

Jac was scrubbed in for theatre and assisting Elliot in a complex procedure.  
"Have a nice nap?" Elliot joked as he used suction in the chest cavity. Jac rolled her eyes which were feeling increasingly heavy as she stood waiting for Elliot to pass over. "Right, can you make the incision in the left ventricle please?" Elliot asked as a scrub nurse passed Jac a scalpel.

Jac sighed as she took the scalpel but her eyes began drooping as she was about to make the incision. Suddenly, machines starting beeping and she could hear Elliot shouting but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Her vision was getting less and less and she backed away from the table as her heart was beating like she had just ran ten miles.

Finally she met a wall but she then felt hands grip around her arms and they began to guide her somewhere. She wasn't sure where but she didn't have the energy to fight them off.

* * *

"Right Jac I'm going to have to..." Elliot trailed off as he saw Mo and Jonny walk out of the toilets. He was standing at the nurses station where Jac was sitting in a chair and the two approached them.  
"Mo, are you alright?" Elliot asked softly as he saw that Mo wasn't looking her usual cheery self.  
"Morning sickness." Jonny stated quietly as he patted her on the back and let her sit down on a chair opposite Jac. Elliot was now conflicted. He was going to send Jac home and now Mo wasn't fully up to the job. And he couldn't manage the ward without both of them; he could only send one home.

"Elliot, is it alright if I go home?" Mo croaked finally.  
"Actually, I was going to send Jac home." Elliot admitted.  
"Why? I'm fine." Jac mumbled as she continued to stare into space.  
"Um an incident in theatre may prove otherwise." Elliot said sternly.  
"What incident?" Jonny asked worriedly.  
"She severed a main artery in theatre and I had to get a nurse to bring her back to the ward because she was completely zoned out." He explained.  
"Why didn't you say?" Jonny asked as he knelt down in front of Jac who only rolled her eyes and hung her head in her hands.  
"Mo, I'm sorry but I'm sending Jac home. I need one of you here." Elliot said.  
"That's so not fair!" Jac protested as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Jac, your further gone than Mo is and as I recall you managed to work through morning sickness so I'm afraid Mo will have to too." He said softly.  
"Elliot put it this way, if a patient crashes, I could save them. Mo can't because she's puking every two minutes." Jac complained which left Elliot with some serious thinking to do because she had a point.

"Fine. Mo can go home and Jac you can stay. But you're not allowed in theatre." He added quickly.  
"What?" Jac snapped.  
"And that's my final decision." Elliot said sternly.  
"For Christ sake!" Jac shouted as she got up and booted the bottom of the nearest pillar with her foot. She then immediately regretted that as she winced back in pain.  
"You stupid cow, get on the bed." Jonny said as he guided Jac to the nearest bed. Jonny undone her lace and gently teased her shoe off which caused Jac to swear rather violently and grab onto Jonny's shoulder tightly in pain. He pulled her sock of to reveal her foot which was already slightly red and beginning to swell.  
"Elliot, page Sacha please." Jonny shouted to the nurses station. Mo had already headed to the nurses station.

* * *

"An operation?" Jac asked worriedly. Mr T had just broken the news to Jac. After her X-ray, Sacha had called Jac's obstetrician because during the operation, the baby's condition would need to be monitored.  
"Yeah um, I'll get Michael to assist. It's only a short simple procedure. The fracture is displaced so we need to plate the bone in place. And Mr T will be there monitoring the baby the whole time." Sacha explained as he smiled to reassure Jac.

"What about pain relief?" Jonny asked as he sat next to Jac who was lying on the bed sat up with her foot in a bright orange splint.  
"Um, I'd say regional nerve block is probably the best option-"  
"Not for the baby." Jac interrupted. "It's the best option for me but not for the baby. The best option for the baby is a local anaesthetic." Jac stated.  
"Yes but Jac a local anaesthetic won't provide adequate pain relief for you. Not to mention the fact that you'll be fully alert while we drill screws into your foot." Sacha said.  
"Yes but I'm not taking any risks. I either have a local anaesthetic or I'm not having the op. End of." Jac said sternly.

"I was paged?" Michaelinterrupted as he entered the bay. He then saw Jac on the bed.  
"I need you to assist in theatre. Jac's got a displaced fractured metatarsal." Sacha explained as Michael smiled at the lack of mobility and privacy Jac had compared to how much she wanted.  
"How did you do it?" Michael asked.  
"She kicked a wall whilst throwing a hissy fit because Elliot said she couldn't go into theatre." Jonny explained as he tried not to laugh.

"I did not throw a hissy fit." Jac protested, though she knew it was a lie. "I didn't!" Jac repeated but she knew no one in the room would believe her. "when can you take me into theatre?" Jac asked to change the subject.

"Um, Kellar theatre is free at the moment so I can take you down now."  
"That's great but can you just give us a minute? Thanks" Jonny said as. He shoed everyone out of the room and shut the door behind them.  
"Have the regional nerve block. It poses very, very little risk to the baby." Jonny ordered.  
"Yeah well CDH only affects one one in every 2,500 newborns but it's still happened to our baby hasn't it?" Jac snapped but Jonny was distracted by his phone buzzing.

It was Mo ringing.  
"Hello."  
"Jonny Mac, can you come round mine for an hour or two?" Mo asked groggily. She had already gotten a taxi home.  
"Why? Are you okay?" Jonny asked as he was worried by the tone of her voice.  
"I just fainted and I still feel a bit... Odd." Mo said slowly.  
"Right, did you hit your head?"  
"I can't remember. I just woke up on the floor."  
"Right I'll be round as soon as I can."  
"Thanks."  
"Bye."

Jac rolled her eyes.  
"I just need to go round and check on Mo but I'll be back in a half an hour. Okay?"  
"Fine." Jac sighed. Jonny gave Jac a quick pat on the shoulder before he left the room. As he left, Mr T, Sacha and Michael came in.  
"Where's Jonny going?" Sacha asked.  
"To see Mo."  
"What now? But-"  
"Just take me to theatre." Jac demanded quietly, she didn't have the energy to argue.  
"What about Jo-"  
"Jonny doesn't care about me so why should I care about Jonny?" Jac snapped.  
"Jac, You'll need someone to help you cope with the pain. You can't do it on your own." Michael stated.

"Take me down to theatre now or I'll walk down there myself broken foot or not."

* * *

Already in her theatre gown, Jac laid on the bed in theatre whilst Sacha, Michael and Mr T were scrubbing in. She stared at the ceiling waiting until finally the three doctors entered the theatre followed by several scrub nurses and Edward Campbell.

"Right Jac, I'm Edward and I'm going to be in charge of your pain relief and possible sedation. If the pain becomes too much and-"  
"It won't." Jac interrupted as Edward sat behind her head. She couldn't see him which she didn't like. The gown made her bump look even bigger than normal and the numerous trays of equipment around her frightened her a little.  
"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Jonny?" Mr T asked as he sat next to Jac or more importantly, her bump.

"Yes I'm sure and if he comes back while I'm still in here, don't let him in." Jac ordered.  
"Okay... Well I just need to undo your gown so I can slip this around your bump to monitor your baby's heartbeat okay?" Mr T said as he stood up with a black belt with a machine and wire attached to it. Jac nodded nervously and Mr T undone one of the ties in Jac's gown. He threw the belt over Jac's bump and reached under her back to do it up properly. Once he'd attached it properly, Jac could hear the monitor bleeping at a fast steady rate almost in unison with her heartbeat.

"Right Ed do you wanna give her the local now." Michael said as he moved out of the way. Edward moved towards Jac's foot whilst keeping an eye on Jac's obs. He saw as he put the needle into Jac's foot that this was going to be a painful procedure for Jac. But he also admired her because he knew that she was doing this for the sake of her unborn baby.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**  
Sacha and Michael had one final screw to put into Jac's bone. They could tell she was in pain but she wasn't making a big fuss. Edward looked at Jac's BP to check she was doing okay and her heart rate was slightly increased though it was expected with the amount of pain she was in.

As Edward looked away from the monitor and downs at Jac's face which was right in front of him, he saw the tears that had dripped down Jac's face. But she wasn't wiping them away because one, that would draw attention, and two she was using the tight clench of her fists on the side of the bed to fight the pain. Edward reached over to an equipment trolley and got a small cotton pad. He wiped the tears away from Jac's face so she looked up at him and forced a smile.

Suddenly, there was a bang as the theatre doors slammed open.  
"Why didn't you wait for me?" Jonny shouted from the edge of theatre. He didn't get any closer because he was still in his own clothes and he risked infection.  
"Jonny get out." Jac muttered As her eyes darted around the ceiling. She couldn't shout because she risked more tears falling.  
"It's my baby too you know. And I'm worried about-"  
"Mo. Yeah I know you care about Mo. Go home Jonny I don't want you here." Jac said as the tears began falling. Jonny had no idea why she was crying but he guessed it was hormones and to a certain extent he was right.  
"Jac I-"  
"Jonny I think you should leave. Just wait in the staff room." Michael said through his mask as he had just finished putting the last screw in. Jonny ran his hands through his hair and slammed the doors open as he stormed through them.

"Why don't you want him here?" Michael asked once Jonny had left.  
"Because... Because he cares more about Mo and her baby than he does about ours. She's going to die. I know she will..." Jac said as the tears poured down again. The pain had now lessened so Jac quickly wiped away her tears.  
"Who? The baby?" Sacha asked confusedly.  
"T-tell him." Jac mumbled, she couldn't even bare to say the words.  
"Um, Jac's baby has a congenital diaphragmatic hernia. It's 50/50." Mr T said quietly knowing that they would know what he meant by those two numbers.

"That's why you didn't want the regional nerve block. You don't want any more risks." Sacha stated and Jac nodded.  
"Jac, Jonny would never leave you for Mo. Just like he would never leave Mo for you. He loves you Jac and he loves Mo as a best friend. You've got to understand that he wants both of you in his life whether you like it or not." Sacha explained.  
"Right I'm just about to start stitching." Michael stated and luckily, this part wasn't going to hurt much; Jac had already been through the most painful bit.

Deciding that Michael could finish stitching by himself. Sacha pulled off the blood stained gloves, put them in the bin and took Jac's hand. She was squeezing it lightly to fight the minor stinging pain.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jac was in a bay lying in bed with her hands on her bump when Mr T and Sacha came in with a pair of crutches.  
"Right it says in your notes you had crutches when you were fifteen because you had a foot injury but it doesn't say the cause..." Mr T trailed off as he dumped Jac's heavy file on the table at the end of the bed and he began flicking through it.  
"I fainted down the stairs; anaemia." Jac stated as Sacha lifted her bed up so she could sit up slightly.  
"How were you with crutches?"  
"Fine. But that was when I weighed 7 stone." Jac stated as she nodded down at her bump.  
"It also says you had one crutch a few years ago after a bike accident. How were you with that crutch?"  
"Again I was fine, but I didn't have the extra weight." Jac said angrily as she gestured around her bump and Mr T smirked.  
"Right, shall we try you on these?" He said as Sacha helped Jac shuffle to the edge of the bed. Jac put her arms in the crutches and placed her feet on the floor. She elevated her left foot which had been operated on and was in a splint and tried to hop forward one step however Jac almost collapsed as her arms gave way.

Both Sacha and Mr T grabbed her and put her back into bed.  
"It's alright, it's normal not to be able to lift yourself when you're six months pregnant. I've booked an appointment for a week today and I'll take the stitches out and the boot off and put a short leg plaster on you. Then we'll remove it about 6 weeks later and during that time, you'll have to be in crutches and Once we take the cast off, I'll give you a boot again for another 6-8 weeks." Sacha explained.

"I am never kicking a wall again." Jac moaned as she looked down at the tight black medical boot on her left foot.  
"Good to hear it. Now Jonny's still waiting and you're going to need his help in the next few months." Sacha began.  
"Why?" Jac asked like it was a stupid statement.  
"Because at the moment, you're not strong enough to use crutches and you're going to be very heavily pregnant soon. Your leg will not have healed by the time you go into labour so you'll need to be monitored during labour, and when the baby's here, you won't be able to look after her yourself." Sacha explained.

"That's if she doesn't die first." Jac muttered.  
Mr T and Sacha exchanged a sympathetic look before they continued.  
"Jonny still wants to see you." Sacha said suggestively.  
"I told him to go home." Jac stated.  
"Yeah well, he's not leaving without you. Can I send him in?" Jac didn't reply so Sacha and Mr T slipped out of the room, and soon, Jonny entered alone.

"Shouldn't you be with Mo?" Jac muttered as she tried to hide her pain. Jonny sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair.  
"I'm sorry. But I did tell you to wait for me and not to go into theatre without me." Jonny stated and Jac rolled her eyes. "I have been thinking-"  
"What have I told you about that?" Jac interrupted.  
"Haha." Jonny said sarcastically. "I have an idea to solve this you and Mo fighting over me thing." Jonny stated.  
"We are not fighting over you." Jac said in an elevated tone. And Jonny laughed a little. "Come on then, what's this idea?" Jac asked to change the subject.

"Me, you and Mo move in together." Jonny said. He was rather proud of his idea however little did he know, Jac had the complete opposite opinion.  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
"What? It makes sense Jac. I'll be right there for you and for Mo. And together, we'll have enough money to buy a massive house and garden, plenty of bedrooms... Come on Jac, you know it makes sense." Jonny pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"No. There is no way I'm moving in with you let alone Mo as well. One crying brat is enough let alone having three others." Jac stated, she meant of course Jonny, Mo and Mo's unborn child. Jonny huffed and as he did, Mr T and Sacha walked in.

"Everything alright?" Sacha asked as he tried to hide his smile at them bickering again. He realised that they were going to need a little bit of help to understand that they needed each other.  
"Fine." Jac muttered.  
"She won't move in with me." Jonny stated.  
"Well, I was going to discharge you today but if you're going to be home alone, I'll have to postpone for at least another week." Sacha said as he flicked through Jac's notes, trying to avoid eye contact.

"If you don't discharge me, I'll discharge myself." Jac replied.  
"And if you do that, I'll have to get psych down and assess you. And that'll take hours. Then _if, _they give you the all clear, I'll have to organise for a carer to come round your flat twice a day to check on you." Sacha explained as he smiled. Jonny caught on what Sacha was trying to do and he smiled as well. Mr T also joined in and Jac was already pissed off with the three men smiling at her.

"You wouldn't dare." Jac stated. She was trying her luck.  
"Watch me. Nurse, can you page psych please? Thanks." Sacha said as he pulled the nearest nurse from the corridor into the doorway so that Jac could see.

"Fine. I- I'll move in with you." Jac muttered. Really, she wanted to move in with Jonny, not so much Mo though. And she didn't want to seem too eager.  
"And Mo." Jonny added.  
"And Mo." Jac hissed and Jonny smiled.  
"Great, when can she be discharged?" Jonny asked.

"Um, if you're going to stay with her I suppose I could pull a few strings and make it in an hour or two. I just want to wait for your blood pressure to come down a bit more. Okay then, we'll leave you to it." Sacha said as he peered at the monitor then he and Mr T left Jac and Jonny alone.

"Right, until we buy the new house, where are me, you and Mo gonna live?"  
"In holby." Jac stated sarcastically.  
"Haha, I meant whose flat?"  
"Mine." Jac said quickly, Jonny's flat was so small even if it was just the two of them, let alone the fact that Jac was nearly 6 months pregnant and she hadn't been to his since the night they conceived their little girl. And Jac certainly didn't fancy living in Mo's apartment, she was pregnant so the most comforting thing for her was to be at home in her own bed snuggled under the covers surrounded by dozens of pillows to support her back.

She knew that Mo probably felt the same way; that she wanted to stay in her own flat, and in a way Jac felt sympathetic for Mo, so she vowed that she was going to make sure that Mo was comfortable at her flat.

"Alright, well how about I go shopping and then I'll go and take Mo over to your flat. If that's okay with you?" Jonny said slowly, he didn't want to rush things with her.  
"Just... I-i... My flat's a bit of a mess and..." Jac trailed off as she avoided eye contact with Jonny.  
"It's understandable don't worry." Jonny smiled as he rubbed Jac's arm gently. "I'll go and clean up a bit before Mo goes round okay?" He suggested, he could tell that she was embarrassed.

"But... Fine. But I don't want to hear any lectures about the mess alright?" Jac demanded rather than asked.  
"Okay. I take it you're okay with Mo staying in the spare room yeah? Unless you've turned it into a nursery already." Jonny queried and Jac snorted. "Yeah, didn't think so." Jonny laughed.  
"No it's fine but you and her have to bring your own pillows." Jac said.  
"Why?" Jonny queried. Last time he had been round, there were two pillows on either side of Jac's double bed and there were four in total in the spare room which also had a double bed.  
"Because I like my pillows and you're not having them." Jac said evilly as she squinted her eyes at Jonny. She had been using all eight pillows in her flat as support for her back and she had recently discovered the she loved being surrounded by pillows. As much as she hated that, she couldn't help it.  
"What?!" Jonny shrieked. "There must be like what? Ten pillows in your place?" Jonny stated as he grinned at Jac's better mood.

"Eight actually and they're mine." Jac repeated sternly.  
"Alright then... Right, do you want me to bring you anything when I come to pick you up?" Jonny asked.  
"Um yeah, pass me that." Jac said as she pointed to a pen and notepad on the side which had been used to record Jac's medication in by Sacha because Jac wanted a copy of the records.

After a few minutes if scribbling, Jac had written down two lists.  
"Can you get me a couple of bits when you go shopping?" Jac asked as she tried to sit up after handing him the list but she groaned in pain when she moved her foot.  
"Here." Jonny said as he pushed the button to make Jac's bed sit up and he put one arm around her back and the other on her hip. He gently pulled her back until she was leaning against the pillows.  
"Thanks." Jac said quietly, she hated it when she couldn't be independent but she'd have to get used to it with her injured foot.

Jonny looked down at the two separate lists. One had things that she wanted him to bring to the hospital before she was discharged; change of clothes, hair brush, make up bag etc. The other had various items such as bread and milk. He then saw a list at the bottom which he assumed were her cravings; hot chocolate, strawberries, walnuts and cookie dough ice cream. Then at the very bottom was Gaviscon Advance.

"How often do you get heartburn?" Jonny asked curiously. Jac knew that she would be living with him so there was no point in lying.  
"A few nights a week." Jac mumbled.  
"Right, seeing as it's nearly 2pm, shall I get you some lunch from the cafe downstairs? Unless you'd rather me get you some of the hospital food. I think today's special is potato and leek broth." Jonny explained in a mock serious voice.

"Can you get me a BLT please? Oh and a fruit salad."  
"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." Jonny smiled as he left Jac's hospital room.

* * *

Soon, Jonny had brought up Jac's lunch and he had gone shopping. After he had filled up an entire trolley with food that he knew both Jac and Mo loved and avoided the foods that they couldn't stand, (tuna for Mo and eggs and garlic for Jac) Jonny made his way to Jac's flat. He expected to find takeaway boxes everywhere, nothing in the fridge or cupboards, clothes all over her bedroom and post scattered all over the door mat but it wasn't as bad as he expected.

After packing away the shopping into the nearly empty cupboards, fridge and freezer (he was right about that) he inspected the rest of her flat. There was only one takeaway box on the table in front of the TV and it was from Jac's favourite Chinese. There was no post on the door mat but there was the odd magazine, DVD case and a few folders from work scattered about in the living room. Jonny quickly tidied up the living room and the kitchen and continued around Jac's flat.

He opened the spare room door and found it untouched. He had a small sense of hope that she would have at least started decorating it for the baby, but it hadn't been changed at all and it didn't really surprise him. Jonny decided to change the sheets of the double bed for Mo and Jac was right, there were no pillows in there.

* * *

After cleaning the spare room for Mo, Jonny opened Jac's bedroom door and it was in the oddest state it had ever been in. The window had it's blind down and the sides and bottom of the blind had been duck taped to prevent any light getting in the room whatsoever. Though it wasn't that much of a shock because Jonny had noticed that Jac preferred to sit in her office with the blinds down and the lights off. And when she was in theatre, she preferred what little lighting she could safely operate under.

He was right about the clothes; they were scattered around on the beige carpet so much that you could barely see the floor. Jonny chucked them all into a basket and put them in for a wash in the washing machine. He made his way back to the dark bedroom.

The oddest, yet cutest thing in the room in his opinion, was the king sized double bed.

There was a huge U-shaped body pillow in the middle of the bed that Jonny could tell she cuddled up to because it was creased. Surrounding that were the eight pillows, four on either side, which he assumed gave her more comfort knowing that she was protected from falling out of bed.

The double duvet was thrown on the floor in the corner and there were various soft, pink double blankets draped on the bed which has assumed she used because she got too warm under a thick duvet.

Jonny quickly tidied up her, or rather their, bedroom and put the folded up duvet at the bottom of the wardrobe. He changed the sheets and the pillow cases before he put the body pillow and the smaller pillows in the same order as before, just slightly to one side so that he could sleep next to her, if she'd let him.

* * *

After generally tidying up the house, Jonny packed Jac's bag of requested items and he headed over to Mo's. Jonny let himself in quietly with a key he had been given a few weeks ago because Mo was becoming too lazy to get up to let him in despite the fact that she was only 13 weeks gone and she was barely showing; she was just exhausted.

"Hey sleepy head." Jonny said quietly as he sat next to a groggy Mo on the sofa. The TV was on but it was obvious she hadn't been awake long.  
"How's Jac?" Mo croaked as she stretched and groaned.  
"She's fine, she's had her op she's just going to be on crutches with a cast for about two months." Jonny explained.  
"I bet she's loving that." Mo joked.  
"Listen, how would you like it if we were flat mates again? Well actually, it'd be house mates." Jonny asked as he remembered when he and Mo had shared a two bedroom flat to save money when they worked up north before Holby and when Mo was still paying off her student loan. She had payed it off but they enjoyed living together as best friends that they never moved out until they decided to venture out and find a job at a better hospital.

"What do you mean?" Mo asked as she still wasn't fully alert.  
"Well, I really want to be able to help and comfort you and Jac. So she's agreed, if your cool with it, for all three, well technically five, of us to buy a house together."  
"Really? Jac agreed to that?"  
"Well it was kind of blackmail but she still agreed." He stated. "So, come and pack a bag and we're going to stay at Jac's until we find our dream home." He joked softly.  
"How long am I packing a bag for?" Mo asked, Jonny smiled because it meant she was agreeing.  
"Hopefully, not long. Maybe a few weeks..." Jonny trailed off.

"You want me to stay at Jac's place for a 'few weeks'?"  
"If you promise to behave." Jonny said sarcastically.  
"I will, you might want to get Jac's in writing though." Mo joked as she slowly stood up.  
"Right, how about if I leave you to pack so I can go and get my things and I'll be back soon eh?"  
"Okay, but can you get me some Nutella please?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't think Jac'll be stocking it and I like Nutella." Mo stated, Jonny could tell it was a new craving.  
"Alright, I'll get some. I'll see you in about half an hour." Jonny stated. He looked at the clock so he knew what time he had to be back, it was 3:15pm and Jonny knew that Jac would want to be out of hospital as soon as possible so he said his goodbye and left for his flat to pack.

** Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

5pm  
Jonny had already dropped Mo off at Jac's place, after making sure she brought her own pillows and he was just walking into Jac's hospital room to pick her up as she had just been discharged by Sacha.  
"Alright Jonny?" Sacha asked cheerfully.  
"Yeah good thanks, is she discharged now?"  
"Yep. Um this is for you." Sacha said as he handed Jonny a pharmacy bag filled with new dressings, first aid things and Jac's pain killers (if she decided to take any.)  
"Um, change the dressing in two days, then change it every other day, in a week to save you from coming here, there the kit in there for Jonny to take the stitches out for you and plaster it about three inches below the knee should be enough." Sacha explained.  
"Can I go now?" Jac sacked impatiently.  
"And you'll be better off wearing the boot when you go to bed. As long as you have a dressing on, it's fine to wear socks as well." Sacha explained as he tried to ignore Jac's question.  
"Can I go now?" Jac repeated.  
"Yep. Oh and as far as showering goes, you're going to be restricted to having a bath for the next two months because well for the first week you won't be able to stand on it from the pain and obviously for the six weeks with a cast on, you won't be able to get it wet and then you'll have the boot again after that..." Sacha trailed off as he received a glare from Jac. "And with the bump you may need a helping hand getting in and out of the bath." Sacha added quickly as he left the room before Jac could snap at him.

"It's alright, I'll give you a hand if you need one." Jonny said as he put the bag he bought for Jac on the chair next to the bed. "Do you want a hand getting changed?" Jonny asked as Jac painfully shuffled to the edge of the bed.  
"No." Jac snapped.  
Within seconds of hanging her boot over the bed, her foot started throbbing and she groaned in pain. Realising what was wrong, Jonny grabbed the boot and gently guided her foot back up on the bed.  
"Okay, I might need a bit of a hand." Jac admitted angrily and Jonny smirked.  
"You know your flat really wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." Jonny said as he pulled out Jac's black leggings which he knew recently had been her best friend.  
"Glad you think id be living in a pig sty." Jac muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that, okay tell me if it hurts." Jonny said as he was about to undo Jac's black medical boot so that he could slip her leggings up.  
"It hurts." Jac stated, he hadn't even touched the boot yet so Jonny rolled his eyes and continued. After undoing the straps, and Velcro, Jonny carefully slipped the boot out from under her foot. He rolled her leggings up so that he could slide her foot through the one gap and then it wouldn't knock her foot as he pulled it up. He did it for both feet and as he got up to her knees with her leggings and he reached the bottom of her hospital gown Jac stopped him.

"I can do it from here." Jac said sternly. So Jonny stepped back and Jac carefully pulled her leggings up without moving her foot too much. Jonny smiled as she lifted her bum up to pull the leggings all the way up because it elevated her bump into his eyesight.

"Do you want these?" Jonny asked as he held out a pair of fluffy, black socks. Jac snatched them off of him and tried to reach forward to put them on but her bump hit her thighs and she couldn't stretch any further. Jac held them out sulkily towards Jonny.  
"Would you like some help ther-"  
"Put them on or live on your own." Jac demanded Jonny mock saluted and gently put them on for her, he then put her boot back on so it was nice and snug and he slipped on her right ugg boot so her bottom half was done.

"Shirt?" Jac demanded and Jonny got out her favourite shirt which made it obvious that she was pregnant but it hid the shape and size of her bump; her light blue button up shirt. Once he handed it to her, he stood there waiting but she wasn't moving.  
"I'll go and have a word with Sacha quickly." Jonny said as he got the message; she didn't want him to see her topless. Jonny walked out onto the ward and found Sacha sitting at the nurses station.  
"Alright mate?" Sacha said as he didn't even take his eyes off of the screen.  
"How am I supposed to live with her? She's so bloody hormonal. The only thing left I can try is bribery with food." Jonny joked. "I've got a subway and a box of crispy creme donuts in the car for her. And I mean a box of twelve." Jonny stated.

"She'll calm down. What you want is for her to break down crying to you. And if you comfort her and make her feel better, she won't take it out on you anymore. That's what I did with helen and it worked."  
"And how do I get her to break down crying?" Jonny asked curiously, he didn't believe it but anything was worth a try.

"Put on a soppy movie, or just get her to talk about something that upsets her when you two are alone. She's more likely to let herself cry if it's just the two of you." Sacha explained.  
"Right, I'd better get back to Jac. She provably already misses me." Jonny joked as he headed for Jac's room.

* * *

He entered it to find Jac, with her hair now up in a ponytail, struggling to take a step away from the bed on the crutches. If she didn't have the stitches in her foot, she would already have a cast on but for the next week, she would have to manage with the black boot and crutches. Jac's arms were just about to give way as her 5 1/2 month bump was weighing her down. Jonny quickly jumped forward and put his hands under her arms. He held her up and gently guided her as she hopped back to the bed.

"Thanks." Jac whispered as she perched on the edge of the bed.  
"I'll go and get a wheel chair to take you to the car-"  
"No, I can manage with the crutches." Jac protested.  
"Alright then, try one more time." Jonny said and he knew she would fail, though it seemed slightly cruel to watch her fail miserably, he knew it was what it would take to get her into a wheelchair.

Jac prepared herself mentally as she gently put weight on her right, non-injured foot. She firmly clenched her hands around the crutches and balanced herself upright. Jac took a deep breath and put all of her weight on her arms and she moved forward and successfully landed on her right foot though she only actually moved forward about a foot.

Jac smiled to herself as she did it once more, this time the strain on her arms was even tougher and she felt her heart beating like there was no tomorrow. Jac did one more hop towards Jonny but this time her arms gave way again and she stumbled into Jonny's arms.  
"You okay?" Jonny asked once he stabled her and she was balancing on one foot and leaning on Jonny with her hands; the crutches were hanging from her wrists.  
Jac nodded and coughed awkwardly as she looked at the floor.

"I'll go and get that wheelchair." Jonny stated as he steadied Jac on the edge of the bed.

* * *

7:30pm  
Half an hour later, Jonny pulled up outside Jac's block of flats. She lived on the 3rd floor so it was a good thing that the lift was working. Jac had eaten the subway and three of he he donuts in the car, Jonny didn't dare touch one for fear of being slapped. He put the remaining 9 donuts in their box in Jac's gym bag which had had brought her clothes in. He swung it over his shoulder and saw that Jac was struggling to get her legs out of the car.

"Right, you wait here and I'll take the crutches up. I'll come back down and carry you up because that's probably-"  
"I can do it. You're not carrying me." Jac stated sternly as she put the crutches out so that they nearly hit him. Jonny rolled his eyes and after Jac managed to get out he shut the car door and locked it. Jonny followed slowly behind Jac as she very slowly hopped forward step by step just in case she collapsed again. It took nearly fifteen minutes of stumbling until Jac finally let out a sigh of relief outside her front door.

"Mo's already put her stuff in the spare room by the way." Jonny stated as he opened the door and let Jac walk or hop rather, in before him. The closest room to the front door was the living room so Jac entered it to find Mo with her feet tucked under her on the sofa watching the news in the armchair.

Before Jac had the bump, that was her favourite chair now however, it took too much effort to get out of because it was so soft and cushiony. Before Jac was pregnant and she was going out with Jonny, she had found that there was just enough room on there for the two of them to cuddle whilst she sat on his lap.

Jac sighed as she collapsed onto the two seater sofa.  
"Thanks for letting me stay here." Mo said to break the silence.  
"No worries... I suppose we'd better get used to living with each other." Jac stated.  
"As long as you don't wake me up when I'm sleeping, we'll get on fine." Mo joked.  
"Same here; you wake me up and I'll make sure you never sleep again." Jac said in an evil voice. Mo was left wondering whether she was joking or not and decided to leave it.  
"You girls want a hot chocolate?" Jonny shouted from the kitchen.  
"Yeah." They both shouted.  
"There should've been a please in there." Jonny stated as he poured the boiling water into three mugs; he didn't really need to ask because he knew they would want one.

* * *

Not long after they had finished their drinks, Jac huffed as she tried to stand up but she failed miserably and fell back on the sofa where Jonny was sitting next to her.  
"Need a hand?" Jonny asked as he tried not to laugh. Her bump was making it harder to move but her foot was making it impossible.  
"Obviously." Jac snapped. Jonny stood up and took both of her hands as he heaved her off of the sofa. She quickly let go of his hands and wrapped her hands around the crutches that she had left next to the sofa.

"Where're you going?" Jonny asked as she hobbled away.  
"Toilet." Jac muttered.  
"Me too actually." Mo sighed as she got out of the armchair and headed for the bathroom. The one good thing Jonny could think of at the moment is that they weren't fighting. Well that and the fact that he was lucky that there was the normal bathroom, and an ensuite in Jac's room so they wouldn't be fighting over that.

Jonny followed Jac and wondered why she was making a detour to the kitchen where he saw her swallowing something as she leant on the side in the kitchen. He then realised that is was the Gaviscon. Jac rolled her eyes because he had followed her as she put the bottle in the back of the cupboard and hopped to the ensuite bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jonny was waiting in the kitchen for her return to ensure she was okay on her crutches but he heard the taps for the bath come on. He smirked and sat on the bed facing the bathroom door because he hoped that she would need his help any minute.

Once the bath was ready, Jac took her cardigan, shirt and bra off. She then sat on the edge of the bath, being careful not to fall in, and she managed after a bit of struggling to get the boot off. Jac carefully took the rest of her clothes off and when she was finished she was sitting, naked on the edge of the bath, looking down behind her at the warm, steamy water.

The taps were on the far end of the bath to the right of her so she carefully balanced herself and put her right foot into the water. Jac used both if her arms to carefully lower herself into the relaxing water whilst elevating her left foot which had a dressing over the top of it and it was secured by a bandage which went around the first inch of her ankle because the incision was quite long. She rested her foot on the folded up flannel just next to the taps, leaned her head on the back of the bath and relaxed.

Minutes later, her peace was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jac panicked hoping that whether it was mo or Jonny that they would come in because she realised she had forgotten to lock the door.  
"What?" Jac moaned.  
"Are you okay in there?" A Scottish voice asked.  
"Fine Jonny, I can take a bath by myself." Jac stated.  
"Okay, just checking." Jonny said happily as he headed back to the living room leaving Jac in peace.

"I'm just going to give you a bit of warning, don't sit in that seat." Jonny said to Mo as he sat on the left of the two seater, the furthest seat away from Mo who had resumed her place in the armchair. He was talking about the right side of the two seater sofa.  
"Why?" Mo laughed.  
"Because I have a feeling that's her seat."  
"What do you mean it's her seat? It's her flat." Mo stated.  
"Yeah but before she had the" Jonny motioned a massive belly in front of him, "that armchair was her seat and she wouldn't sit anywhere else. I'm guessing she's changed it so you've been warned." Jonny said sternly.  
"Has Jac gone to bed?" Mo asked curiously.

"Nope, she's in the bath and I can't wait until she can't get out because of her foot." Jonny stated.  
"Why?"  
"Because then she'll have to admit that she needs my help." Jonny stated as he smiled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...  
"Jonnnnny." Jac moaned from the bathroom and he broke into a wide grin in the living room.  
"Yeeeeess." Jonny replied loudly to mock her moaning.  
"Can you give me a hand?" Jac shouted. She had unplugged the bath and the water was draining away but because her left foot was the foot that had to come out first, it was harder than getting in. And she didn't have the strength to pull herself out.

"Commmminnng." Jonny sung as he quickly walked to the ensuite. He opened the door and closed it behind him and couldn't help but smile at her. She was sitting naked in the now completely drained bathtub, stuck.  
"Stop it." Jac muttered as Jonny put his arm under Jac's and around her wet back. Jac had her hair in a bun so it didn't get wet.  
"Stop what?" Jonny asked as he slipped his other arm under her knees. Jac put her left arm around his neck as Jonny lifted her out of the bath and gently lowered her down onto her right foot.  
"Smiling. You're loving this I can tell." Jac said sulkily. Jonny took the warm, fluffy white towel off of the radiator and wrapped it around her, he couldn't help but glance at her bump and if she wasn't pregnant, Jac would've assumed her was looking somewhere else. She quickly closed the towel around her body and she put one hand on Jonny's shoulder to balance her. Jonny noticed that her cheeks had gone a bit red.

"Sorry. Come on, let's get you dressed." Jonny opened the ensuite and with Jac's arm around his neck, he helped her hop until she sat on the bed. Jonny closed the bedroom door in case mo came in and he got her a pair of pyjamas out of her draw. He then got a bra and pair of underwear from the other draw; he knew where everything was and he also knew that she didn't like sleeping without a bra or underwear on.

"Can you..." Jac began as she nodded away from her Jonny smiled and turned around so she could get changed without him watching.

After a few minutes, Jac coughed to tell him that she was decent. Jac had blue shorts with glasses all over the on with a me to you tshirt white and blue dotted where the tatty teddy had glasses on. The shirt fitted tight and snug on her bump.  
"You look beautiful Jac." Jonny said honestly.  
"Mmm." Jac mumbled sarcastically. Jonny got the boot from the bathroom and put it on her left foot whilst she was sitting on the edge of the bed, next to her huge body pillow.  
"Is that too tight?" Jonny asked and Jac shook her head so he stood up. Jac got a her water bottle out from under her pillow.  
"I'm gonna watch TV." Jac stated as she stood up. Jonny balanced her and gave her her crutches.  
"I'll fill it up." Jonny said kindly and Jac reluctantly gave it to him. "Do you want anything else?"  
"Um, did you get some strawberries when you went shopping?"  
"Yep. I'll go cut you up some." Jonny said as he stepped out of the way to let her exit the bedroom.

Jac and Jonny met Mo in the hallway.  
"I'm going to bed. Just a warning if you hear me puking at 5am don't come after me because I can assure you i will not be in a good mood." Mo said to Jonny as she went to her room.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jonny entered and sat next to Jac who was in hype same seat as earlier. He had changed into a pair of shorts and tshirt because he had gotten wet from helping Jac out of the bath. He gave Jac the hot water bottle which she slipped between her back and the sofa. He placed a bowl strawberries on his lap and sat next to Jac.

* * *

An hour later, Jac had caught up with a recent episode of waterloo road. Jonny didn't usually watch the programme but he could tell that Grantly was her favourite character because she always laughed at him or smirked when he was on the screen. That was why he became concerned when he died...

Once the credits began rolling, Jonny turned the TV off and looked at Jac. He could see the tears building up in her eyes. This's as the moment Sacha had meant, when she was close to tears and he had to make the most of it. Rather than take the mick and laugh which is what he would have done had he not talked to Sacha, he put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.  
"Are you okay?" Jonny asked softly. Jac nodded.  
"Shall we go to bed? It's nearly 10pm." Jonny stated.  
"Alright." Jac sighed, she sniffed as Jonny pulled her up and he gave her her crutches.

Jonny turned the lights off and followed closely behind Jac just in case she struggled. He poked his head around Mo's bedroom door and saw that she was fast asleep, spread out in the middle of the double bed with the duvet hanging off of the bed.

He quickly caught up with Jac who was just brushing her teeth in the bathroom.  
"Are you working tomorrow?" Jonny asked, he was pretty sure he hadn't seen her name on the rota. Jac quickly spat out the toothpaste to answer.  
"No."  
"Me and Mo have so do you want me to wake you before we leave?"  
"I'll be awake anyway." Jac sighed as she shut the bathroom door to go to the toilet yet again. Jonny was sure her bladder was getting on her nerves constantly.

Whilst waiting, Jonny turned the main light off and flicked on his bedside lamp. He only had a third of the bed left for him because the rest was being taken up by Jac's pillows and her upside down u shaped body pillow.

When Jac came out, she hobbled on her crutches and chucked them on the floor.  
"You do realise you won't be able to reach them in the morning." Jonny stated as he walked around to her side of the bed and put them closer to her. He then used one of her pillows to prop her left foot up to make it more comfortable.

He smirked at his view: Jac Naylor snuggled up in a massive pregnancy body pillow with her arms cuddling it and a few light pink blankets draped over her. Her bump was resting on the pillow.

"Night night." Jonny whispered. He riskily leant in for a kiss on the cheek but she caught him out and turned her face so she gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Is that all I'm getting?" Jonny joked.  
"Goodnight Jonny." Jac said sleepily as she closed her eyes.

Jonny got the message; she wanted to sleep now. He slipped into his side of the bed and found it rather comfortable to cuddle up to the spare side of Jac's body pillow that was behind her. He flicked the light off and soon fell asleep watching Jac's back as he body slowly rose and fell.

**Thanks for reading, if you don't know what a pregnancy body pillow is then google it.. They look sooooooo comfortable! **

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you know, to make it easier to visualise, the first house (the one that Jac likes at first) is this house : **

** . /for-sale/details/30832235**

**And the second house (that Mo likes at first) is this house : . /for-sale/details/30821086**

**The location of them doesn't matter obviously because Holby doesn't exist (if only...) and thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**The next day, 8am**

"But what about Elliot?" Mo asked.  
"Screw Elliot. If he doesn't understand that you're not well enough to work then that's his problem." Jonny stated. He was telling Mo to stay at home for the day because her morning sickness had taken over her. She had vomited twice and when she stood up the second time, dizziness overcame her and she fell into Jonny arms.  
"Fine." Mo huffed as she left the bathroom and headed for the living room.

Mo sat down next to Jac who was on the sofa watching the news, eating a bowl of strawberries. She was managing the pain well, the only time it got bad was when she moved or was standing for a while but sitting down was fine.

"Right, I'm heading off now. You two want anything later?" Jonny asked as he poked his head around the doorway.  
"We need some more strawberries." Jac stated.  
"Can you get me chicken soup for dinner please?" Mo asked.  
"Yeah me too." Jac said as she fluttered her eyelids at Jonny.  
"Okay, see you girls later." Jonny replied as he grabbed his car keys and quietly shut the door behind him.

Jac grabbed her ipad and began browsing on safari.  
"What're you doing?" Mo asked curiously.  
"Looking for houses in this area." Jac stated as she typed once more. "You can use my laptop if you want." Jac stated as she nodded towards her MacBook on the coffee table in front of them.  
"Thanks." Mo said as she picked it up.  
"Log in on Jonny's user account. The password's 'let me in' without any spaces." Jac stated as she smirked and Mo burst out laughing. The two began browsing for their new family home.

* * *

5pm  
"Right, I think I've narrowed it down to my favourite one." Jac said as she peered at the ipad screen.  
"Me too. Go on, you go first." Mo said as she shuffled closer to Jac. Jac flicked through the pictures.  
"It's closer to work than this place is. £725,000 with 6 bedrooms. Decent garden." Jac began listing. After briefly flicking through the details, they moved onto the house that Mo liked.  
"Right well there's a few differences, for one It's £500,000 cheaper!" Mo joked as she brought up her favourite house. "Five double bedrooms, two ensuites, one family bathroom, good garden and it's about 3 miles from the hospital."

* * *

After looking thoroughly at both houses, they had both changed their minds. Jac preferred the one Mo suggested and Mo preferred the one that Jac suggested.  
"Why don't we just ask Jonny what he-" mo was interrupted as the front door opened. "Speaking of the devil." Mo joked as he walked into the living room, he was surprised that they were both sitting next to each other on the sofa, (with Jac in her seat of course) and they appeared to be getting on. He quickly dumped the shopping in the kitchen and joined them in the living room.

"Come here we've narrowed it down to two houses but we're not sure which one." Mo said as she patted the bit of the sofa between her and Jac. There was no where near enough room for him so he riskily lifted Jac up and slipped underneath her being careful of her foot.

"Why do I feel like a five year old on santa's lap?" Jac queried as she was sitting on his lap with the laptop.  
"And what would you like for christmas little girl? Hohoho!" Jonny said in his best Santa voice. Jac squirmed off of his lap awkwardly and began hobbling away on her crutches.

"Jac? Jac sorry what's wrong?" Jonny said quickly as he chased after her, not that she had gotten very far.  
"Calm down I'm just going to the toilet if that's okay with you?" Jac said in an elevated tone as she entered the bathroom and shut the door in his face with her crutch.

Jonny let out a sigh of relief as he thought he had upset her.  
"Oi, Jonny Mac." Mo shouted so Jonny returned and sat in Jac's seat next to her.

* * *

By the time Mo had shown Jonny both of the houses, Jac finally returned and showed no hesitance in plonking herself on Jonny's lap and dropped the crutches on Jonny's feet.  
"Do you mind?" Jonny joked.  
"You're in my seat. If you sit in my seat I sit on you." Jac said in a creepy tone. Noticing that Jac had been gone for a while, Jonny immediately assumed what the issue was, that was common during pregnancy.

"Mo, have you heard that new movie called 'constipation'?... It hasn't come out yet!" Jonny joked and Jac's cheeks went a bit red.  
"Shut up." Jac muttered.  
"Jonny, why are constipated people unkind and rude?... Cause they don't give a crap!" Mo joked and they both burst out laughing. Jac quickly shuffled to the edge of Jonny's lap and grabbed her crutches. She hopped out of the room and just as she left, Jonny saw how red her cheeks had gone. He felt awful. He got up and walked after her but she slammed the bedroom door in his face.  
"Jac?" Jonny asked, he didn't dare open the door when she had already gone as red she could possibly go.  
"Go away." Jac shouted. Jonny could tell by the way her voice cracked at the end of her order that she was beginning to cry. He really felt bloody awful, he didn't mean to upset her. Now that he thought about it, it did seem cruel to him when it was something that she couldn't help.

Jonny knew there were times when she said 'go away' and she really meant 'I need you', but this was not one of those times... so he slipped away from the bedroom to give her some privacy and sat next to Mo on the sofa.

* * *

6pm  
Jac had been in the bedroom bed remained cuddling a pillow between her bump and her knees with her arms for nearly half an hour.  
"Jac, there's chicken soup ready for you... It's on the table if you want it." Jonny said softly through the door. Not hearing an immediate response, he walked away and joined Mo at the table. A few minutes later, he heard the click of her clutches and Jac joined them and sat at the table for four, opposite Mo and next to Jonny.

"I'm sorry, I only know them jokes because Jonny said them about me when I was pregnant last time. Jac it's normal, don't worry about it." Mo said to break the silence. However the silence soon returned as Jac didn't reply, she just continued to slowly eat her soup.

* * *

Once they'd finished Jonny picked up all of their bowls and put them in the dishwasher.  
"Come on, let's go and have a look at the houses again." Jonny said as he headed for the living room, reluctantly Jac followed Mo.  
Mo sat on the left of the sofa and picked up the laptop. Jac hobbled along on her crutches and just as she was about to sit down in her seat, Jonny slid underneath her but she had already begun to sit down so she landed on his lap.

Jonny slipped his hands around Jac's bump and joined his hands in the middle as Mo brought up the houses again.  
"Right, let's vote. Which one do you prefer? ignoring the price difference... I think I prefer the £725,000 one." Mo stated.  
"Me too." Jac mumbled. It was the first few words she had said since she stormed away from Jonny had locked herself in the room.  
"Agreed, I'll give the number a ring and ask if we can book a viewing of it." Jonny said as Jac struggled to reach her crutches because she wanted to get off of Jonny's lap. Jonny reached down and got them for her. "Where are you going?" Jonny asked as he gave Jac a little push in the small of her back to help her up.

"Bath." Jac said quietly as she began hopping out of the room.  
"She's still upset." Jonny whispered to Mo. "Oh god." Jonny muttered as he ran his hands through his hair and then hung his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to upset her. I-I..."  
"She'll calm down. Just give her some time." Mo said softly. "Hey, she'll need your help getting out of the bath. She'll have to speak to you then." She added.

* * *

Twenty minutes later  
"She should be out by now." Jonny stated as he he paced up and down the living room nervously.  
"Calm down, she's probably just relaxing." Mo said as she was on the laptop, booking the removals van for two days in three weeks time. They needed it for two days because they had to empty Jac's flat, Jonny's flat and Mo's flat, despite the new home only being ten minutes away from Jac's current flat.

Jonny stormed out of the living room and sat himself on the double bed, facing the ensuite bathroom. He occasionally heard the water move she she must've been awake. He sat there waiting for her.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Jac was laying in the bath. The water was now cold and she was contemplating whether to call Jonny or not. She didn't want to have to rely on him, but she didn't want to cause more damage to her foot by attempting to be independent.

After having a row in her own head, Jac decided that she was going to attempt to get out herself. Yesterday was humiliating enough for Jonny to come and scoop her naked body out of the bath especially with the bump that she believed made her look fat and ugly.

She pulled out the plug to make it easier for her to get out, however, she didn't know that Jonny was outside so her heard the water begin to pour down the drain. He got up and pressed his ear to the door. He wanted to ask her if she wanted some help but he didn't want her knowing that he had been listening to her in the bath.

Jac waited for the water to drain away completely before she even attempted to move. First, she scraped the excess water off of her body. Then she carefully dangled her left leg, the closest to the edge, over the side of the bath. The dressing on it had gotten a few splashes so she would have to change it when she got out.

Once she had her left leg out, up to her knee, she did the same with her right leg so she had both of her lower legs hanging out of the bath. How was she going to do this? She kind of felt stuck but she couldn't give up, she didn't need anyone else's help.

Jac put both of her hands on the back of the bath. She heaved herself up so that her bum and her bump were up in the air. Jac tried to slide forwards slightly but because she was still wet, she slipped on the edge of the bath and fell flat onto her knees on the bath mat, however the rest of her body remained upright. She couldn't believe how little she could do alone anymore.

She couldn't be the independent woman that she wanted to be. Thinking about it brought tears to her eyes.

Jonny heard the bang and burst into the bathroom. He found her on her knees on the bathroom mat, naked. And he saw the first tear roll down her pale cheek.  
"Get out." Jac cried pathetically.

She had said the same thing to him just an hour or two ago and she meant it then. Now however, Jonny knew that this was one of those times when 'get out' really meant 'I need you'.

He grabbed the warm white towel off of the radiator and wrapped it roughly around his body before hugging her.  
"Your freezing!" Jonny stated quietly. Jac didn't have the energy to return the hug so she knelt there, with the towel barely covering her body, letting his warm arms hold her, like he was keeping her safe.

She hadn't noticed but because she had drained the water, which had gotten cold, quite a while ago, she did feel quite cold. And her back was aching.

After a few minutes of hugging Jac who was sobbing over his shoulder. He pulled away.  
"Come on, let's get you dressed. And that needs changing." Jonny stated as he nodded at her dressing covering the stitches on her left foot. Jonny helped Jac stand up before he wrapped the towel around her properly. Ah he heaved her up, she groaned quietly. She stood with her injured foot slightly elevated so there wasn't any pressure on it.

"What hurts?" Jonny asked worriedly.  
"My back." Jac replied honestly.  
"Right stay there." Jonny ordered. He quickly made sure she was balanced before he grabbed her a set of pyjamas out of her draws.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jonny had just tucked Jac into bed under the pink blankets. He had dressed her and changed the dressing on her foot.

She was on her back, on top of the body pillow and Jonny had just slipped her hot water bottle under her lower back to relieve the ache.  
"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Jonny said softly.  
"I know, I just... I wasn't in the mood for jokes." Jac muttered.  
"Okay... Do you want anything else? Hot chocolate? Something to eat?" Jonny asked as he squatted down next to the bed.  
"No thanks, you go and watch TV or whatever, I'm just going to sleep now." Jac said as she yawned.  
"Alright. By the way, I've booked an appointment to go and see the house at 11am tomorrow but only if you're feeling up to it."  
"Okay. Night."  
"Night. Give me a shout if you want anything." Jonny said quietly as he turned the light off and shut the bedroom door so she wouldn't hear the TV. Tomorrow was a Saturday so none of them had work. Though Jac was planning on rearranging the rota so that she wasn't always on the same shifts as Jonny or Mo.

Surprisingly, she didn't mind doing night shifts because it meant you could sleep the next day in a quiet house because the other two would be at work, and the night shifts barely ever had an emergency and the theatre lists didn't go past 7pm.

It didn't take long before the pain in Jac's back was replaced by a barely noticeable ache which was due to the hot water bottle. It took a while before Jac managed to stop thinking and wondering in her mind about if her baby would survive, and how living with Jonny and Mo would be like, but she soon fell into a deep sleep.

** Thanks for reading, pretty please review and I'll update quicker :) **


End file.
